Te amo
by XimenaAltin
Summary: Gumshall.


No quería levantarme,el dolor en mi cadera dolía como el jodido demonio!, pero bueno 3 días sin sexo es demasiado.¿Verdad?.

Mire hacia mi lado, la ventana dejaba ver unos rayos de luz salir de estas.

Levante solamente mi torso aún no veía bien debido a que mis párpados se cerraban de vez en cuando ya que no dormí nada esa noche debido al lobo que se encuentra al lado mio.

Realmente tenia que acabar esos informes para que presentaran a los juzgados del dulce reino.

Maldito Marshall.

Cuando trate de levantarme de la cama me tuve que sostener de la mesa de a lado que sostenía a una lampara que casi se cae debido al esfuerzo.

-¿Te ayudo?.- Comento divertido el pelinegro mirándole.

El omega lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-Alégrate de que a ti no te la metan y quedes como invalido.

La carcajada del alfa retumbo por toda la habitación ganándose un almohadazo de su novio.

-¡Deja de burlarte!-Gumball se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

El mayor se para y lo abraza por la espalda mientras lame su marca que los unía,causando un escalofrió en su pareja.

-B-basta,T-tengo que hacer los informes Marshall.

-¿Uno rápido?

-No.

-¿Un beso?

-No.

-Gumball! -Rengo el pelinegro abrazándolo más fuerte y mordiendo a lado de su marca, y con sus colmillos dando suaves pero no profundas perforaciones.

-B-basta dije- Contestó temblando el ojirosa.

-¡Deja de resistirte!.

-Ya tuviste suficiente ayer.

-Aún me faltan energías que recargar, y todo por que le das más atención a esos informes que a mi.

-Oh, Marshall... -Gumball se volteo a verle y juntaron sus labios disfrutando de ese glorioso momento, después de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire.-Sabes que te amo , pero también soy el príncipe de este reino y tengo mis obligaciones.

-Lo se, ¿Me prometes que nos podremos ver en la noche sin tener que interrumpirte con tus informes? - Pregunto cabiz bajo el lobo.

-Si, te lo prometo-Contestó este dándole un beso en la frente.-Te amo.

-Yo también.

-N-No... , L-la puerta...¡Marshall!-Chilló alto el pelirosa , sacando de su trance a su pareja quien disfrutaba saboreando su cuello y besando el lóbulo de su oreja.-¡Marshall!.

-Ah, Si... -Dijo mientras aventaba a la cama a Gumball y cerraba la puerta con seguro.

El de piel rosa se sentó en la cama con sus ropas desacomodas ,al igual su cabello.

-Dime que me deseas.-Completó llenó de excitación.

El menor negó completamente sonrojado.

-¿A sí? bueno , veremos como te recuperas de tu calentura sin poderte mover.

En un movimiento rápido el tez morena sentó a su pareja a sus espaldas mientras metía sus manos por la camisa del contrario acariciando sus botones rosados ya erectos por la excitación, por otro lado el tez pálido trataba inútilmente de callar sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio superior.

-Ruegame hacerte mío-susurró a su oído y gracias a esto su omega interno se estremeció.

Gumball volvió a negar.

-Oh vamos, mi dulce bebe es un caprichoso.- dijo quitandolé la camisa , dándole vuelta para quedar cara a cara y mordiendo el hombro de este.

-Callate... -Dijo entre dientes.

-Pensé que el lobo te había mordido la lengua.

Gumball volteo su rostro hacia otro lado sonrojado y sudando un poco debido a la fuerza de voluntad que tenia que realizar ya que el dolor de sus pantalones no sobreviviría más.

Dejo a la vista sus orejas de conejo , mientras que el alfa con un poco de esperanzas para que su omega tomara la delantera saco sus orejas y cola.

Mientras el tez pálido besaba el abdomen y mordía los pezones erectos sobresalientes , el rosado aprovecho, enredo sus brazos por el cuello de su pareja y se acerco a su odio.

-Hazme tuyo Marshall. -Termino para después morder el lóbulo de este.

Y eso fue lo único para que el lobo le quitara los pantalones a Gumball junto con su bóxer y comenzar a devorar lentamente su erección.

-M-mierda! Ah!- Hecho su cabeza para atrás por el placer.

-Los príncipes no dicen malas palabras, su majestad.

-C-cállate y sigue.

Le chupaba , y lamia el falo de su pareja hasta llegar al glande y morderle con la punta sacando un grito del otro y volviendo a bajar, y pasando la punta de sus colmillos viendo como su amado bajaba las orejas mientras temblaban ,señal de que se iba a venir.

-M-M-Marshall!!-Grito viniéndose en el acto y dejándose caer a la cama totalmente agotado y jadeando.

En cambio en contrario se tomo lo que su pareja eyaculo , relamiendo sus labios , y subiendose encima de este.

-Aún no hemos acabado su majestad.-Dijo para quitarse la ropa mientras el contrario disfrutaba la vista y se acomodaba mejor en la cama dándole una gran vista de un Gumball jadeando con sus labios entre abiertos , baba saliendo de su la comisura de sus labios y una de sus piernas alzadas mientras que la otra reposaba en la cama. -Maravillosa vista.

El menor comenzó a reírse nervioso y el mayor se acerco a el besándolo, mientras se proporcionaban caricias , y el lobo acerco sus manos a el trasero del rosado acariciándolo, y analizándolo,especialmente su entrada ya húmeda.

Metió el primer dedo , y beso a su amado ya que tenia una mirada de terror, no era su primera vez pero , ya hacia bastante que no se tocaban -Según ellos-, y después el segundo, dándole ya totalmente placer y el dolor ya había quedado en el olvido , y hasta el tercer dedo encontró ese lugar que hace enloquecer a su pareja poniéndolo más húmedo de lo habitual.

-Bingo-Exclamo el Alfa.

Claro este casi se correr al sentirlo golpear ese lugar especial.

-Voy a entrar-Dijo rozando su miembro por la entrada de este, mojándose con los líquidos de su pareja y penetrándolo de una sola estancada.

Comenzó a moverse mientras besaba a el pelirosado , cada vez más y más fuerte, la cama comenzó a rechinar y chocar contra la pared mientras Gumball se retorcía de placer y gritaba el nombre de su pareja.

-Mar-Marshall!! Más! , Allí! - Enterró sus uñas al sentir como el falo de su pareja se hacia más grande y golpeaba más fuerte su punto.-J-juntos... Y hazlo dentro.

Y así fue, el mayor se corrió llegando al éxtasis dejando que el nudo se hiciera al sentir como el rosado enterró sus uñas hasta provocar sangre y en cambio el menor se dejo llevar llegando al clímax y disfrutando el orgasmo.

-Te amo.- dijo Marshall al sentir como el nudo se deshacía y lo abrazo.

-Yo también-Correspondió al abrazo y cerraron sus parpados recuperando fuerzas.

Y esa no fue su ultima ronda, siguieron haciéndolo , una y otra , y otra vez.


End file.
